


Daddy As Fuck

by RhettsBooty (orphan_account)



Category: Luke Bryan - Fandom, dierks bentley - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RhettsBooty
Summary: Dierks Bentley knows just what to do to calm Luke Bryan's nerves before the big show backstage at the ACMs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Forever will ship Luke and Dierks! #Lierks

"Oh dang, I'm nervous". 

Luke shook himself anxiously backstage.

It was at least twenty minutes until showtime and to say he was nervous would be an understatement. 

"Ooh. Okay". Luke kept trying to psyche himself up but it just made him more nervous. 

Suddenly, Dierks Bentley walked in. 

"Hey man, you ready", he said happily. 

"No", Luke spoke suddenly. He was not. He was not ready.

Luke had no idea why he was so nervous. He had hosted the ACM Awards a bunch of times before. He hosted with Blake Shelton and he was not nervous. He hosted with Dierks Bentley last year, and was not nervous. So what changed? Why did he seem on urge and on the verge of pissing his pants this time around? 

"Are you okay, man?". Dierks asked seeing the completely rugged country artist shaking in his boots. 

"It will be fine. Calm down". Dierks tried to reassure his co-host and get him to settle down. He knew there were millions of people waiting for them to start the show, not just in the stadium, but on Live t.v, all over the world. 

Luke knew there was a lot riding on this night. 

And then, something happened. Something magical. 

Luke didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the hype of the night or maybe just the beer he had drank a few minutes okay, just in case. 

But, all of a sudden, the rugged southern gentleman started to see his co-host in a whole new light. 

Which was weird because Dierks was standing in a pretty dark corner of the room. 

But all Luke had wanted to do in that current moment was grabbed Dierks. And kiss him. Kiss him so long and ao long. He wanted there to be so much passion between the two men you would be able to feel it in air. 

So that's exactly what he did. 

Luke took a few steps toward his hot as hell co-host. 

Before he could let Dierks speak, Luke pressed his lips to the other man. And he was kissing him. 

Suddenly, Luke was kissing Dierks. And Dierks was kissing Luke back. 

And everything else seemed to melt away where it was just the two men in that moment. Sealed in a kiss, Luke ran his strong hands down the other man's back and gave Dierks ass an extra special squeeze for good luck.  

"Hey". Dierks protested as he pulled away from the kiss. 

Luke just smiled his signature country boy grin. 

"I assume you're ready now", Dierks asked, already knowing the answer. 

Luke nodded. "Lets go give them a show they'll never forget". 

Luke began walking away. He suddenly felt a hand slap him on the ass, making him flinch. 

"Hey", Luke said as he turned arouns to face Dierks. 

Dierks simply walked past Luke with a smile clear on his face. "Now you know how it feels". 

As soon as Luke saw Dierks disappear around the corner, he immediately smiled his sly country boy grin and said to himself. "This is so not over".


End file.
